


Sealed in my Heart

by TheTuckingFypo



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied ElisexOdin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTuckingFypo/pseuds/TheTuckingFypo
Summary: A secret love letter, complete with a heart-shaped seal... A short 'n' Sweet 'Who dunnit" fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChronoXtreme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronoXtreme/gifts).



She received the first letter on a warm day in the Astral Plane. Corrin was resting under one of the cherry blossom tree that littered the castle grounds when her younger sister, Elise, happily skipped over to her, letter in tow. Upon receiving it, she noticed the fine details covering the envelope. The envelope itself was a soft pastel pink, borders surrounded its edges, and her name inked beautifully across its back. It’s flap; perfectly sealed with a hearts shaped symbol. Though painfully obvious as to what the letter could be, Corrin never thought she would ever be a recipient of one. She opened it, removing the seal, careful to not damage it. She placed the seal in her pocket. Inside was a single piece of paper, folded carefully into thirds. Corrin slowly unfolded it to reveal its contents.

I want you to know,  
My strained heart; forever yours,  
I love you ever so.

My dearest Corrin,

I’m confiding to you about the feelings I’ve preciously held towards you. As much as I want you to make me yours, our stations do not freely allow such feelings. In spite of this, I want you to know that I will always be in support of you.  
Forever yours,  
~Secret Admirer

It was short and sweet, but yet, it pained her to know someone wanted her, but couldn’t have her. She was curious too; she wanted to know the author of the letter. She wanted to find out who it was so she could tell them that they have a friend in her, but she knew she wouldn’t be able to form relations with this secret admirer, as she found herself in a similar situation. She too, couldn’t freely admit her feelings to her own brother Leo, for the very same reasons. Though they had found out they weren’t blood related, they still regarded one another as siblings. Corrin then proceeded to lose herself in her own fantasies, only to immediately be dragged back to reality by abnormally eager Elise.  
“Corrin? What does it say?”  
Corrin felt her cheeks flush. Though hesitant, she answered her sister’s pleas, “Oh, um… It’s a… love letter… From a secret admirer.”  
Elise’s eyes widened, as if she was surprised to hear such an answer. It didn’t take long for her facial expression to the infectious smile she usually wore, “What are you going to do? You’re going to look for the secret admirer, right? Ooh! I know! I’m going to help you find him! In fact, I’m g-”  
“THUMP!”  
Both Corrin and Elise, surprised, turn their attention to the source of the noise.  
“Odin! Were you eavesdropping on us? That’s low, like, Laslow low! Even for you!” Corrin burst, cheeks scarlet from embarrassment.  
“I was here first! My fell hand deceived me into mounting myself into this tree, and post-hence my eyelids were pulled down by a dreadful form of dark magic!” Odin retaliated.  
Both Corrin and Elise gave him blank looks. Crickets could be heard a few feet away.  
“Er… I fell sleep in that tree.” Odin rephrased.  
Another awkward silence came between the sisters and the now ashamed dark mage. Elise eventually broke it, with another smile on her face, “Oh wow! That makes so much sense now! But that thing you were doing was so cool! Hey, I’ve got an idea! Odin and I will find him, seeing as he knows what we were talking about!”  
She nudged him, then winked at him, indicating that this was his punishment. Odin, knowing that it could have been much worse, accepted without hesitation, “Yes Lady Elise! You are in good hands! We will find this secretive scripter! Elise, bringer of fate, and I, Odin Dark, am fate’s accomplice!”  
“That sounds amazing! Elise, bringer of fate, is on the case! Bye Corrin!” Elise waved as she dragged Odin away.  
Corrin watched, dumbfounded, as the pair went off towards the mess hall, realizing the potential havoc she may or may not have let free. This is going to get much more troublesome, isn’t it?

 

The next thing Corrin knew, was that she was in the records hall having Leo appraise the letter she’d received. He analyzed the envelope and its contents thoroughly, as Corrin stood in front of him, flustered. She was already regretting her impulsive tendencies to confide in him. Why did she have to bring the letter to him, of all people. She loved him.  
“Yes Corrin, this does appear to be a love letter,” Leo confirmed, before pinching her cheek.  
“Ow! Leo! What was that for?”  
“And you’re not dreaming either! Congrats, sister. Now, I’d like to get back to my book.”  
“Wait, aren’t you going to help me figure out who wrote it?”  
“Nope.”  
“Why not?”  
Leo slammed his book shut and stood up to head towards the door, almost as he was irritated by something. “Corrin, the point of a secret admirer is so that he can remain anonymous. The writer is clearly upset because he knows that you can’t love him because of his relations to you. I believe he wanted to lighten the burden on his heart, hence the heart shaped seal, and didn’t know any other way to do so. Now if you’ll excuse me, sister, I would like to take my leave so I can study in isolation.”  
“Leo…” Corrin weakly whimpered, fighting back tears.  
Leo reached for the handle and opened the door no more than partway when he heard her call for him. He turned around to see Corrin, almost in tears. He sighed, closing the door, and wrapped Corrin into his passionate embrace, “I’m sorry for acting so rash. I’ve just have been rather busy since the war started, and I need to do my part.”  
Corrin, now trapped in his warmth, was beat red. She was fighting back her urge to let herself be consumed by Leo’s touch, but yet she didn’t want it to end. She wanted more. Only when she was with Leo, did she feel truly safe, and his embrace only felt safer. He broke the embrace, and to Corrin’s surprise, he too was blushing. He once again made his way to the door, and looked at Corrin once more before leaving, “Good luck finding him, sister.” 

 

The first letter to Corrin’s name was definitely not the last; many more love letters flowed in during the following few days. Thanks to Elise and Odin, everyone was chatting up about who her secret admirer could be. The rumor mill was of no help to her, as everyone who came under question, specifically Silas, denied writing it. In fact, even thinking about finding the sender began to feel mentally taxing to her. It was a daunting task in itself, and she was starting to lose hope. Despite not being able to discover her secret admirer, Elise and Odin at the very least managed to figure out who didn’t write it. Unfortunately, that list was too short to prove itself useful, as only Odin’s name was on the list. The pair apologized and returned to their ‘secret hideout’ to continue eliminating people from suspicion. Corrin let a small smile form on her face. They’re kind of cute together, like two best friends that share everything with each other. As if they’ve sealed their hearts and-…  
That’s when it hit her. She pulled the seal she removed from the first letter out of her pocket. Her eyes widened, and she bolted, seal in hand, to find her secret admirer. Elise and Odin had solved the case.

“It was you, wasn’t it?” an exhausted Corrin exclaimed as she burst into his room, taking Leo by surprise.  
“Corrin? Whatever do you mean?” a rather confused Leo responded.  
Corrin decided to catch her breath and settle right next to him on the couch before even attempting to speak to him once more. The proximity was enough to make Corrin blush around fifty shades of scarlet. She took a deep breath to clear the lump that had formed in her throat and quell the butterflies in her stomach. She turned to him and looked him straight in the eyes, “You are my secret admirer.”  
Leo began to blush a little from the accusation, “Why would you think it was me, of all people? I thought it was Silas. He’s probably garnered feelings for you for years. With you being a princess and him being a knight, wouldn’t that make him feel like you’re out of reach? If I was in his shoes, I’d certainly feel that way. From a logical standpoint, it makes sense that it was Silas that wrote you and sealed it with that heart shaped stamp to show his affections to you.”  
Corrin chuckled, “I’m sorry Leo, but I know it was you.”  
“It can’t be me,” Leo retorted.  
“Oh, but it is,” Corrin smiled, “You see, your logic was your own downfall. When I gave you the letter to examine, the seal wasn’t present. It was in my pocket. In fact, I had completely forgotten about it. The fact that you brought it up not once, but twice, before I even mentioned it shows that you clearly knew something about that letter before it reached me.”  
Leo froze. He was completely dumbfounded as his face made an expression Corrin had never seen on him before. His face became redder than hers, probably as red as a tomato. Corrin began to wonder if she had broken him. After a few good minutes, he returned to his normal state, and confessed.  
“I’m impressed. I didn’t think you’d catch on this quickly. To think I was beat at my own game because my tongue slipped. It’s truly… embarrassing. I’m sorry, Corrin,” he sighed as he lowered his head, “To fall in love with my own sister… I’ve been in love with you since we were kids. Those feelings were only amplified ten-fold when I discovered we weren’t blood related. In spite of knowing the truth, I felt ashamed of myself because I knew that being with you would only bring shame to our family’s name. I-”  
Leo was never able to complete his lament, as Corrin had gained enough courage to steal a long, passionate kiss, “I love you, Leo. I’m just relieved you feel the same. Let’s start anew, but this time as lovers.”  
Leo smiled, “I couldn’t agree more.”  
The couple engaged in another passionate kiss, and spent the rest of the day in each other’s company. They were too enamored with one another to even realize Odin and Elise’s presence.  
“I think it may be best to allow for their newfound love to flourish freely amongst the flow of time,” Odin whispered to his partner in crime as he quietly closed the door to allow the couple some privacy, “Would milady like a piggyback ride?”  
“Of course!” Elise chirped as she hopped onto Odin’s back, and they rode off towards the sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I finally made an account! This is a b-day gift to ChronoXtreme. :D Hopefully I can write more soon!


End file.
